My Beginning and End
by rosaliewannabe929
Summary: Leilas story...Paris, France, July 1st ,1912. I rember the day clear as a bell. My family’s human memories are foggy and Alice has none at all. But I remember. My little brother, john was playing in the yard with benny, our dog and I was playing my piano
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't own the original twilight characthers! Those are stephine meyers! So don't bug me about it. This story is an actual dream I had a few days ago!! Please read and review! I will write more if I get one review! Give it at try!!!!!

Paris, France, July 1st ,1912. I rember the day clear at a bell. My family's human memories are foggy and alice has none at I remember. My little brother, john was playing in the yard with benny, our dog and I was playing my piano. I was a child protogy and I always played clair de lune by debussy. My mother was in the kitchen, my father at work. I stoped playing to watch my brother play, and I my pheriphal vision I caught a slight movement. I Looked to my left to see a young boy no older than me with light brown hair and ruby eyes. I gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire. I could tell by is pale skin and by his boyish but handsome features. I let out another gasp just shocked. In a split second all the scary stories id heard were…………………real? This didn't make seem real!!!!!!!! Without thinking I whispered 2 words breathlessly. Spare Me.

And without a word the beautiful creature leaned in, it seemed like he was going to kiss me but then he laid his lips on my throat and bit me.

Pain. Nothing in the world, heaven or hell compares to this. There are no words for this. I opened my eyes to see myself in a study, Dressed in my light blue pin-striped dress that my mother made me for my 14th birthday. My hair was subtly curled and over in the corner was the boy. I sat up and looked in the mirror in the far corner in the room. I was shocked. I had heard so many myths about vampires, but nothing could've prepared me for the reflection in the mirror. I was beautiful. My hair was light brown and my skin was moon white. My eyes where bright red. I got up and gracefully strode over to the mirror and touched the reflections cheek. And the reflection mimicked me and then I realized. I was a Vampire

I stared at my reflection for an hour and then the burning in my throat caught my full attention. I touched my throat and the boy looked up for the first time since id woken up. "You're thirsty?" he asked in a beautiful and charming voice."I-I-I think so" I replied the sound was beautiful as well. "Well then, would like me to take you hunting?" he asked. "Hunting?" I asked, and when I did my voice shot up 2 octaves. "Yes Leila, we are going to hunt humans, we are going to drink their blood." "Are you sure we have too?" I questioned him. "Yes, Leila that's how we live." "Ok" I said, unsure.

"Don't worry Leila. It's natural. Just go with your instincts. Okay?" he was reassuring me. "Okay lets go, but who?" we where running through the forest and I saw a dim street light. There was a man on the street he was sitting on a bench, my throat ripped into flames like throwing a match into dry fire wood. Pure human. Then he shook his head and got up and walked away. I knew I could outrun him but I didn't dare. I caught a scent 100x sweeter than any candy. There was a house down the street with a little girl playing her piano. And a man and his wife at the dinning table, my mouth watered. I glided up the stairs and then the brown haired boy whispered to me "not that way" and I knew what he meant. So I slipped down the stairs and through the forest onto they're back porch. Once again but on a new pair of stairs I glided up the stairs and jumped into the window that was open……..silently. I took myself down the main stairs with a grace and my creator followed. When I was down the stairs I went into the dinning room. The human man stared at me for a moment and then my instincts took over.

After we where done the boy took my hand and ran with me back to the study. "Excuse me, but what is your name?" I asked. "Luke" he answered. "Ok Luke, so what are we going to do now?" I didn't know much about myself now so hopefully he was going to give me a lesson about vampire life.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Thanks to belle95 and lizzyvamp1901 for the reviews! I really appreciate them! I don't own the Cullen's! They are Stephanie Meyers! Although Leila and Luke are mine! All mine! So don't take them please! Ok so two reviews if ya want more! And sorry cause I couldn't think of a good beginning for this chapter. ROSALIEWANNABE929. Sorry it's a short chapter know but I'm gonna try to make them longer! Review pleaseeee!

10 years later.

I was running through the woods alone. Luke was with Adrianna and Liam, two other vampires that we met up with about 6 years ago. I was hunting. The breeze came in and caressed me with its calming touch. Then I caught the most unusual scent, it smelled like animal blood. Ugh. It smelled terrible. Although I was curious. So I followed the scent and soon the smell confused itself with vampire smell. Then I stumbled upon a big pile of brown rough fur. A dead grizzly. Eww! I knelt down to the carcass. There was no blood in it. Why? Then I noticed a vampires trail leading away from the dead animal. I followed it. Running through these woods was weird. It seemed like something in m e was changing. About 10 minuets later I had run about 854 miles. And I found a big yellow house. I could hear murmurs inside. There where 7 vampires in the house. 7? That was strange. You never saw that many vampires in one place. Without thinking I walked a little closer to the house. I stopped when I realized I was at the door. They would know I was here by now, they could hear every step I took and every breath I took. They could probably hear me running when I was miles away. I knocked three small and timid raps on the door, holding my breath for what was coming. I wasn't expecting what I was about to see.

Sorry it's a short chapter know but I'm gonna try to make them longer! Review pleaseeee!


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CULLENS/HALES JUST LEILA, LUKE, ADRIANNA AND LIAM! Review please!

I was not expecting this. A blonde vampire opened the door. He was godlike as many male vampires where. He was tall and lanky with a surprising feature. His eyes. They where a golden brown. The color of honey just not translucent. WOW. And then I realized that I had just stood there and stared at him for a full minute. He decided to break the silence.

"Umm hello I'm Carlisle Cullen, can I help you miss?" he asked with an unsure voice and expression.

I stared at him blankly and then snapped out of it.

"Oh, opps, im sorry I'm Leila. I'm sorry to disturb you I just was curious."

"I saw your mess in the forest and followed a trail leading back this way"'

"Well hello Leila, would you like to come in?" he asked a little wary

Suddenly a female voice interfered with the conversation.

"Its ok Carlisle can see its going to be fine"

I peered around Carlisle's shoulder to see a short thin girl with inky black hair and angel like features. She got up from the couch she was sitting on and joined Carlisle in the doorway.

"Hello I'm Alice" she smiled at me and reached out to shake my hand.

She noticed when I shyed away from her hand and she took a step back, frowning ever so slightly.

"So Leila would you like to come in?'" Carlisle asked again.

"Sure, thank you "I appreciate it.

And with that they lead me in to the massive house. A beautiful blonde female and a chestnut colored haired male where sitting next to each other on a couch, the blonde one was reading a classic hardcover copy of Romeo and Juliet and the male was reading over her shoulder. There was another tall blonde male covered in battle scars, in the corner of the room on a small loveseat, I think I took a step and I know my eyes widened. And finally a brunette female that papered to be writing a letter in the left corner of the room.

Carlisle introduced Emmett first. "Emmett, this is Leila." "Oh, Hello Leila! Come to join our family?" Carlisle shot him a warning glance and Emmett rolled his eyes. Rosalie was next. She just nodded and said hello Leila in a welcoming voice. Jasper was a bit scary to me so I was hoping Carlisle would introduce the brunette female first but he introduced the male. All of a sudden I was calm. Hmmmmmmm. That was odd. This is jasper. He nodded. And this is my wife Esme, he gestured to the caramel haired female to his left. Hello Leila, welcome she greeted me with a smile and a warm, sweet voice. Hello Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. I couldn't help but notice and question the fact that they all had golden eyes.

"So Leila would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?" Carlisle questioned me.

"I would be happy to Mr. Cullen"

"Please call me Carlisle"

"Ok then" I was born in Paris France in 1908. I was fourteen when I was changed. It was either that or the by who changed me was going to feed of me. I asked him to spare me so instead of feeding off me he changed me. Luke and I have been around the world many times and we traveled a lot. We met up with two polish vampires about four years ago and we have been with them since. I noticed something weird about you. Would you like to tell me why you have golden eyes????

"I forgot about that. Leila, we feed off animals not humans. That is how we have a permanent residence here."

I gawked purely shocked.

"I-I-I didn't know you could do that."

"Yes, it is quite hard in the beginning. But you get used to it."

"Sooooo, Carlisle are we going to adopt her?" Emmett asked in an impatient tone.

"Emmett, slow down we hardly know anything about her. Let's not rush anything."

"Well Leila would you like to stay with us? We would be more than happy fro you to join us but you're diet does concern me……….."

"Carlisle I will try changing my diet, I can do it. I'm sure of it."

"Is that a yes?" Alice squealed.

"Sure why not" I agreed.

"Perfect!" Alice exclaimed!

"Here Leila ill show you to you're new room! Follow me!" and with that I was lead up to my new room. It was cream colored with a beige colored leather couch a desk with a lamp accented with blue. It was a beautiful and simple room it was perfect!

Thank you so much Alice! I jumped up with glee and hugged her. She hugged me back and told me how happy she was to have someone as short as her. I laughed at that. Then she brought me to meet Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own twilight or the Cullens! Those are Stephanie Meyers!!!!!!!!!! Although I did make up Leila, Luke, Adrianna and Liam! They are mine! All mine! And thanks to everybody that reviewed! It means so much to me!! And I will try to write longer chapters! It will just take me longer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! rosaliewannabe929 3

Alice tugged me by the arm across the never ending hallway. About 3 million years later we reached a mahogany door. She knocked on the door and a split second later a tall bronze haired vampire opened the door.

He stared at me.

"H-h-hello Leila, I'm Edward." He stuttered a very unusual thing for a vampire.

"Edward are you alright" Alice asked in a shy tone, Edward was still staring at me.

"Yes Alice I'm fine but Leila looks a lot like my mother. That's all." Edward stopped staring at me and looked to his sister.

"I do?" I questioned him.

"Yes, just without the green eyes" he answered in astonishment.

"I had green eyes when I was human" I whispered.

APOV

Wow. She has the same color hair as Edward that's weird.

Edward gasped when he heard that she had green eyes when she was human and started questioning her like a suspect being questioned about a crime.

"What was your last name before you changed?

"Masen-swift" he gasped when she finished the "n" of Masen. They where obviously related

"Masen was my mother's maiden name and she had a sister named Elizabeth Masen." She admitted shyly

"You're my cousin!" Edward choked out!

LPOV

"I am?"

"Wait. Was your mother Elizabeth? Are you Edward Masen? Or where you?

"Yes" he just whispered.

I gawked at him.

"No way!" that's just weird!!!! I yelled!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while vie been really busy recording songs! But anyway thank you so much for the reviews! I'm going to need 3 or more reviews in the next 5 days for me to continue this story! So review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And an FYI I just read a story that made me go crazy! Imagine a world where Alice gets a vision of Bella and Jasper together so she BREAKS UP WITH HIM! I mean that's just not right! AJ is my favorite couples so I threw a fit and said no about 60 times!!!!!!!! So I'm gonna include a lot of stuff about Alice and Jasper in this chapter!!!!!! Revenge on that story! Muwhahahahah!!!!!!!!! **

**And sorry, I know, I know it's short! That's just how I write! So deal with it! Hahahahahaha! Just kidding! **

**Love love love, rosaliewannabe929**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

I stared at him for awhile trying to let it sink in**. **Alice looked at me; I was still staring at Edward. Every second the kid I knew became clearer and clearer in his features. He was a year older than me when we where human. I remembered when we would play together when the family was gathered at Christmas. When he taught me how to play the piano. He taught me the song I played the day I was changed. I remembered when he kissed me when he was 10 and I was 9. I remembered when we chased each other through the garden in the spring at Easter. I remember when he used to play chess with me, he always beat me. I remember going to the candy shop with him and always getting a foot of licorice.

"Leila!" he said in a relived tone.

"Edward" I smiled at him and hugged him.

"I missed you so much!" he sighed

"I have too! It's nice to see you alive, sort of………"I trailed off he knew what I meant.

He chuckled lightly. Alice was amused with our little reunion. She laughed with Edward and I joined in. just filled with happiness. At that moment I knew I was home, safe with people (in a way) who cared for me.

Then my throat decided that it wanted to bug me to death and quickly announced itself.

"Oh, ouch!" I squealed and bolted out the open door. Not thinking at all. And Alice followed me.

"LEILA!" Alice screamed after me.

"Oh sorry Alice…………..I'm really thirsty!" I apologized

"Its ok, I just wanted to hunt with you! I thought we could talk, you know get to know each other more, and since you're my new sister………………..…."

"Yeah, sure" I commented back and smiled at her sweetly. And she smiled back at me. Then we where running through the woods

"Soooooooo" I started the conversation with a really basic question, if that even was a question.

"Soooooooo, I really don't know much about my human past" Alice started, launching into a long oration about her sort-of "life"

"I don't know when I was born or where I was born, I don't know about my family, I don't know who changed me or anything else up until after I woke up" she said after snapping a deer's neck and sucking it dry.

"well I woke up in 1917 in Los Angles, I see visions of the future and stuff but my visions are subjective………..Anyhoo, I had a vision that I was in a diner in Philadelphia so I headed there immediately, I was not happy with myself and being a vampire when I had a vision about a family with strange golden eyes I few days later I had another vision of them hunting animals so that's what I started to do. I finally made it to Philadelphia, and the diner that I saw myself in. Then One rainy evening Jasper came through the door and that's where we began………." She trailed off smiling; I was fascinated by her story.

"I told him about the life we would have and about the family with golden eyes, and within a month we where off to find the family, we found them in about a week of traveling. I already knew everything about all of them so they where a little shocked when I came in calling them all by there name, towing my little soldier that was covered with battle scars. Edward and Emmett where on a hunting trip so they got a little shocked when they saw us…………." She trailed off again reminiscing on the memory and enjoying it. I was so fascinated by her life story and how she didn't know who her creator was, I would die of being so annoyed of not knowing who created me…………speaking of creators, what was Luke thinking? I really hadn't been gone a long time but still, wouldn't he worry. We had a brother sister kind of relationship. He was my older brother, in a way he was also my father bit I didn't like thinking about him that way. It was awkward just thinking about it. Alice started to talk to me and snapped me out of my little daze.

"So, do you have a mate? Not meaning to pry at all!" she asked

"No, I don't, although I didn't travel alone. I lived with three other vampires. My creator, Luke, Liam and Adrianna. Luke and I met up with them about four years ago. Oh, by the way I was born in Paris, France in 1902, I was one year younger than Edward when I was human and we played together a lot." I started not wanting to go into details, especially about when we kissed when we where around 10.

I really liked Alice; she was like the big sister I always wanted. Talkative and welcoming, Nice and pretty and just sweet. I felt like i wanted to giggle, i was just so happy about where my life was going.

If I wanted to tell the truth I would tell Alice about how much I wanted a mate, somebody who cared for me and how would support me in what I did. Somebody who loved me passionately, somebody I was able to love back. Although I did look only 16 for forever, that has its drawbacks.

"So can you tell me more about the rest of the family?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Sure, what do you want to know?

"Everything!" I laughed.

"Ok, will take awhile but we have forever, right?" she smiled

"We sure do!" I smiled back.

"Ok so ill explain in couples."

"Rosalie and Emmett- well Rosalie was changed by Carlisle because she was left dying in the street because of her drunk fiancée, yeah I know, real harsh, and a few years later Rose found Emmett in the forest, being mauled by a bear. She brought him back to Carlisle and he changed him for her. And they've been together ever since. Ill just tell you that they are a happy couple" she laughed a little at the end and being around rose and Emmett for a few minutes I could tell that they really and truly loved each other to the depths of there dead hearts. "

Then Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle is a doctor and he was working and he saw esme, and he changed her. And they where inseparable ever since. You know about jasper and there's not much to know about me. So that leaves Edward, he was dying of the Spanish influenza in 1917 and Carlisle was alone then, considering the fact that he hadn't found esme yet. So he was lonely and he longed for a companion so he changed Edward. And that's the really simple story about all of us." She smiled at me. We where almost home now.


End file.
